pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monfernape
Thanks Guys like you are my inspiration thanks for the avi i like it. PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ''' 17:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hm Well, your idea mimics that of Pokepower, a club of devoted users. I suppose I can recommend some of you to join... if you wish it. 'Energy ''X 22:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Your right I shouldn't of deleted the page, so I will undo my edit, plus rename the page ecosystem trio because it is commonly refered to that more than the current name of the page. Ellis99 11:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- I have explained the reason why it is called Yggdrasil Trio but I have no problem with Ecosystem Trio either.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hawlucha Had to put them, We needed proof and that was it. Other X would've had believed it. Beside they're added to the site, nothing we can do about it now.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Like that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Giratina Sorry about that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I kinnda forgot about it, but when I remembered about it, I watched whom I could recommend. The vote will be posted once all users I gave invitations have responded back. Energy ''X'' 11:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I didn't know that. Reply I am not certain. However, if you were *truly* linked to them, it would state "User:Monfernape". Energy ''X'' 11:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Project Hm, would you be interested in adding names for episode articles? Energy ''X'' 22:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well, since you are a member of Pokepower, go ahead. :Also, you could do this (adding the name, fixing links and changing to "Episode Plot" headline. You can start on Diamond and Pearl Series. Energy ''X'' 15:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Damn. Why didn't you saw the examples? You should've used template, plus there needs to be a point at the end of the sentence. Lastly, we don't use the translated English names, which can be found here for that season. In short, this. Energy ''X'' 19:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Job Eh, it was simple. Nevermind then, find a different section you can work on. Energy ''X'' 08:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 09:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Merge If you want to, you can participate in the merge of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki. Since you know how to categorise images, I would give you some further instructions if you want to participate. Energy ''X'' 14:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it is not difficult. Once I give you the permission to, you will need to copy the images of that wiki, change the names (only if they are gibberish named, like "250px-Mawile.jpg" or "00002121012.png") and upload them writing a category, which I will specify which ones. Energy ''X'' 15:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I don't expect you or anyone else to finish it through the night. Several days should be enough to complete that. Energy ''X'' 15:46, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, it seems the merge was quite quickly done. Anyway, your job will be to go to that site and copy any image locations, but only location images. During the upload, write "Category:Mystery Dunegon location images", where is the game in which the location appeared. Energy ''X'' 11:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I cannot say what causes them to be like that. It seems that it requires an image, which is not present. Odd. I think I should add that, while you'll have to focus on locations. Just search the location images and copy the images. It would be wise to write the whole category, without any shortened names. Energy ''X'' 12:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Before uploading images, it is wise to check the existing ones. Some images you uploaded were already present in the gallery. Energy ''X'' 12:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC)